1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a photographic camera having built therein a data recording means, and more particularly to a photographic camera with a focal plane shutter having a data recording means for recording the photographing date or the like on the film when the picture is taken.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known in the art to provide a data recording means in a camera body to record data such as the photographing date. It is desirable that the data be viewable through the viewfinder in order that the data to be recorded can be confirmed. The data recording means generally comprises a data carrying member carrying thereon data representing characters which is operable from outside of the camera to select the data to be recorded, and a data projecting optical system to project an image of the selected data onto the film so that the image is recorded thereon.
In a camera having a focal plane shutter (hereinafter referred to as "focal plane shutter camera"), the data recording means has conventionally been disposed in the back cover of the camera, or in front of the focal plane shutter.
When the data recording means is disposed in the back cover of the camera, the data to be recorded is focused on the rear surface of the film loaded in the camera. Therefore, there has been a defect in that the data cannot be recorded in the case of a film provided with a leader paper on the rear surface thereof. Further, since the data carrying member is positioned remote from the optical path of the veiwfinder of the camera, an optical system of quite complicated structure is required to indicate the data to be recorded in the viewfinder.
When the data recording means is disposed in front of the focal plane shutter, the data must be recorded while the shutter is opened. Therefore, the light value of the light from the data carrying members must be controlled in accordance with the exposure time. Especially, when an interior light source is utilized for illuminating the data carrying members, the brightness of the source must be increased when the exposure time becomes short (such as 1/500 sec to 1/1000 sec). This procedure involves great difficulties.